The Birth of Sonickles
by Fab650
Summary: What if 2 minds became 1? Chapter 7 is up. R&R.
1. The Idea

This is a story about Sonic and Knuckles. I came up with this story asking myself. What would a fused Sonic and Knuckles be like? And that was my inspiration.  
  
By the way, I don't own any of the Sonic & Knuckles Characters. Just so that nobody sues me. 


	2. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Everyone pretty much knows the history between Sonic and Knuckles. Right? Well to sum it up. At the beginning, Sonic went to the Floating Island to check out the weird things that was happening there. But When They got there, Knuckles attacked. Why? Because Robotnic manipulated Knuckles into thinking that Sonic was trying to take his MASTER EMERALD. But when knuckles found out that Robotnic was lying, and that he was trying to take it for himself, Knuckles fought back. Knuckles managed to get the emerald back and even managed to be friends sonic after that. That was back in 2078. Both were 13 at the time. But now it is the year 2083. At the age of 18, Knuckles has been the full-fledged guardian of the Floating Island. Sonic is now mayor of Robotropolis. Which he named Sonictropolis. Both are married as well. Knuckles is married to Julie-Su, the girl who used to work for Dimitri, and sonic is married to Princess Sally Acorn.  
  
And so, our story begins. 


	3. Attacked

Attacked  
  
Our story starts off with Sonic and Knuckles sparring in the Hidden Zone. The training started off with Sonic nailing Knuckles in the face. Knuckles however, got up and punched Sonic in the gut. Both of them were lying on the ground all battered and bruised an hour later. Just then, a robot came crashing through the wall. BOOM! It started to attack the guys. It was blowing up the Zone as well. Well, they weren't about to let that happen, now were they? Sonic went around the room to collect some rings.  
  
Sonic: Hey Knux. Take these and toss it at that creep.  
  
They both tossed it at the robot. It got stuck in it but the robot kept on going. So Knuckles got fed up and took out his "special" ring. He pushed a button on it and spikes came out. Knuckles then gave it a real hard throw. Knuckles then tossed it at the robot and sliced his body in two. As the robot fell, some lights were going off in his system. The robot started to say something.  
  
Robot: I deen pleh. Oinadiv. Emoc ot eht Neddih Enoz. Cinos dna Selkcunk detaefed em.  
  
Then the robot fell and exploded.  
  
Sonic & Knuckles: Yeah! 


	4. The XZone

4. The X-Zone  
  
Pretty soon, the smoke cleared and they fixed the wall that was blown up, along with anything that it destroyed. Soon after, they went to the fridge and drank an X-Drink that completely cured them of any fatigue. So the training went on. Both of them had just brought their levels from 500 to 3000 when. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Sonic went to go see whom it was on their surveillance camera. It was Julie-Su and Sally.  
  
Sonic: Hey Knux. Our girls (Julie-Su & Sally) are here.  
  
Knuckles: Sweet!  
  
Knuckles rushed over to the door and opened it. Julie-Su leaped into Knuckles' arms and gave him a big kiss. SMOOCH!  
  
Sally: Where's Sonic? I brought him some fruits and sandwiches for him.  
  
Just then, Sonic appeared right in front of her. He came so fast that he made sally jump and scaring her.  
  
Sally: You jerk. You almost gave me a heart attack.  
  
She then punched Sonic in the arm.  
  
Sonic: Ow! Sorry Sal. Anyways. What did you bring for us?  
  
Sally: Just some sandwiches and fruits. Here, why don't you have a bite?  
  
Sally took a sandwich out of the picnic basket and started to cram it down Sonic's throat. She then looked the other way in anger.  
  
Knuckles: Ouch. Burn.  
  
Sonic: Shut up Knuckles. Look Sally, I said I was sorry. Can't you forgive me?  
  
Sally: Oh. Of course I can. You know I can't stay mad at you. Now give me a kiss to make up for it.  
  
Sonic gave Sally a kiss and both the guys (Sonic & Knuckles) and girls went in the back room. They were about to kiss their partners when 3 electrified energy rings wrapped around the girls. The girls started to hover and started to head for a black hole near the opposite end of the Hidden Zone. They got sucked in as a dark figure flew in through the ceiling and started talking to the guys.  
  
Mysterious Figure: Hello Sonic. Hello Knuckles. Nice day to do some damage isn't it? My name is Vidanio. Master Emerald thief and destroyer of worlds at your service. Knuckles: What have you done? Where are the girls?  
  
Sonic: They better not be dead.  
  
Vidanio: Of course not. But if you want to find out. You'll have to fight me.  
  
Sonic: Let's go.  
  
Knuckles: You bet. No one who takes our girls is going to get away with it.  
  
Find out next chapter what happens next.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Just Kidding. I'll tell you the rest now.  
  
Sonic dashed to the left and Knuckles dashed to the right while running up the wall. They kept going around the room on the side of the wall.  
  
Vidanio: What in the world are you two doing? Trying to make a tornado? Ha, ha, ha.  
  
Basically, all you could see is a blue and red blur going around the room. Then, they landed back from where they took off. The only difference was, they had 25 rings on each of their arms. Making it a total of 50 rings.  
  
Sonic: You ready Knuckles?  
  
Knuckles: Ready!  
  
Sonic & Knuckles: YAAAAAH!  
  
Vidanio: What's going on? What's that glow?  
  
Sonic and Knuckles started to glow a bright white. Then in a flash, the two came back.  
  
Vidanio: Wha- what happened to you guys.  
  
Super Sonic: Nothing much, except transforming into Super Sonic.  
  
Hyper Knuckles: Meanwhile I transformed into Hyper Knuckles.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles dashed towards Vidanio. Knuckles went past him while Sonic went right in front of him. Sonic quickly gave Vidanio a blow to the gut. Vidanio went flying towards Knuckles. Knuckles then put his fists together and knocked Vidanio down to the ground with a BOOM! Sonic & Knuckles both hovered over Vidanio's body.  
  
Vidanio: Well, get it over with. Kill me.  
  
Sonic: Not before you tell us where our wives are.  
  
Vidanio: He, he, he. That's what I thought you'd say.  
  
Vidanio then jumped backward and stuck out his arms with his hands flat. There wasn't even a scratch on this guy.  
  
Vidanio: Why don't you go there yourselves?  
  
A black hole appeared in front of Sonic and Knuckles. Both tried to resist, but it was no use. They both screamed as they were sucked in.  
  
Vidanio: Maybe I'll see you again. in The X-Zone. HA HA HA HA. 


	5. In The XZone

5.In The X-Zone  
  
So Vidanio ended up tossing our two heroes into the depths of the X-Zone. This zone is different because there is nothing there but space and some meteors, which you can walk on. When they got there, they realized that they weren't Super and Hyper anymore. The rings that powered them up had gone out into space. Since the rings have left them, they were pretty much powerless.  
  
Knuckles: I heard about this place from my dad (Locke). Supposedly there's no way out. However, there was a case where someone got out. She was able to go from this world to our world freely using some sort of magical item. I think her name was. Alegna.  
  
Sonic: So if we find this Alegna girl, then we find a way out of here. Right?  
  
Knuckles: I think so. I heard that she looks like a hideous monster, so I don't really know how she'll respond with our help.  
  
Sonic: Well, in the meantime, let's look for our girls. They must be terrified by now.  
  
Knuckles: I don't think Julie-Su is though. She's still the way she was when she was in the Dark Legion, a strong and skilled fighter. She can handle anything that they throw at her. Whether it's a big hideous monster, or a rampaging teddy bear, she almost always comes out on top.  
  
Sonic: Well, Sally is somewhat like that except she uses her speeches to try to reason with them. What she doesn't know is that she always puts them to sleep.  
  
Sonic & Knuckles: (Laughing)  
  
Sonic and Knuckles stopped laughing when they heard the faint voices of two girls speaking.  
  
Voice 1: Help, somebody, help us.  
  
Voice 2: These rings are crushing us.  
  
Quickly realizing the situation, Knuckles and Sonic dashed towards the two girls. As they went, they were moving as if they were on the moon. They got to the girls. They both lay there on the ground with three electrified rings wrapped around them. It was Julie-Su and Sally all right. The guys tried to take off the rings, but it was no use. They would just get shocked each time they tried. The girls got shocked too. Sonic got mad and punched a big hole in the nearby asteroid.  
  
Sonic: DAMN IT!  
  
Knuckles looked over at Sonic in sadness. He then noticed something inside the rock. It was shining like a diamond at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Knuckles: What the. Hey, there are rings in that asteroid. Quick, let's grab some we have some sort of chance to get these off.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles took 50 rings each again. Guess who's back? Back again? Super and Hyper is back. Tell a friend. (Sorry!)  
  
Hyper Knuckles: Let's hurry. We have to act fast. They're starting to bleed.  
  
They tried again to take off the rings. There were still shocks, but this time it wasn't affecting the guys. It was still affecting the girls however. One ring came off. After they took off that ring, it disappeared. Then they took off the other ring. The girls were all bruised. Their ribs were broken! Every part of their body was free. Except for the ankles. The guys tried again. The only difference was that they got shocked too. They weren't really doing anything. The more times they tried, the more times it shrank and crushed their ankles. A couple of more tries would probably end up taking the ankles right off. Then Knuckles got an idea. Knuckles told Sonic to grab them by the hand and to crash the rings into each other. The two rings met as it disappeared and created a huge shock wave. After the shock, everyone was on the ground tired. They just couldn't move. The guys could move but barely. As they sat there in their normal forms, they heard an evil and wicked laugh.  
  
Someone: (Bowser laugh)  
  
Sonic: That voice!  
  
Knuckles: Vidanio!  
  
An image of Vidanio appeared right in front of them. As he looked over the fallen heroes, he began to speak.  
  
Vidanio: So, how did you like my rings? Pretty nifty huh?  
  
Knuckles: YOU SICK FREAK! They could have died! What did they ever do to you? You practically crushed all their bones.  
  
Knuckles grabbed a rock and threw it at him. It went right through him!"  
  
Vidanio: How can you hurt something that isn't there? I'm just a hologram. So in other words, you can't hurt me. But I can hurt you. HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Sonic: Ugh, we don't have enough strength to fight back. What do we do?  
  
Vidanio: You don't know how right you are Sonic. Maybe I'll see you again in the afterlife. Then again, maybe you won't.  
  
Vidanio started to glow black. You could sense the evil presence within him. As he shouted 'DARKNESS FLARE!' a big huge ball of dark energy came out of his hands and headed straight towards everyone. Just then, someone appeared behind them. She just popped up out of nowhere as if she teleported there.  
  
Mysterious Woman: Grab on to me.  
  
They had no choice. Their options were either to  
  
1) Lie there and get blasted into oblivion by Vidanio. Or  
  
2) Trust the strange person and have at least a chance of surviving.  
  
All four of them grabbed on to the mysterious girl and they disappeared. As the blast blew up the rock that they were on, he got angry.  
  
Vidanio: Blast you girl. If I could detect levels then I would find you and destroy you. Hmmm. I wonder if HE could possibly tell me how.  
  
He then disappeared and left. Meanwhile, the gang arrived at the girl's house.  
  
Mysterious Woman: Don't worry you're safe now. If you want your wives to be fully healed, then put them in this Liquidation Chamber.  
  
Sonic: Why?  
  
Mysterious Woman: Don't you want them to get better? This chamber cures people back to full strength.  
  
Knuckles grabbed Julie-Su and put her in one chamber while Sonic put Sally in the other chamber. Masks went on their mouths as the chamber filled up with blue bubbling liquid.  
  
Knuckles: Listen, can you help us? We're looking for someone.  
  
Sonic: Alegna. Have you seen her around here somewhere?  
  
Mysterious Woman: Well of course I have. She's me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Things are really cookin' up aren't they? Will she tell them how to get out, or simply toy around with them? Find out next chapter as the story unfolds! 


	6. Telepathic Training

Author's note: My name is Fabio Melo and I could make whatever story I want. OK? Don't mean to be rude or anything but I have an imagination that needs to be unleashed upon the world. Sorry! Anyways, on with the story . . .  
  
  
  
An hour later, Julie-Su and Sally come out of the chamber feeling fully healed and more energized than before. They noticed that something was different though. They were in a new place and Sonic and Knuckles were missing.  
  
Sally: Where's Sonic?  
  
Julie-Su: And Knuckles?  
  
Alegna: Sorry, but they are no longer among us!  
  
Sally: Did you kill them?  
  
Alegna: Actually, they're in the next room.  
  
Sally: Dying?  
  
Alegna: No. Training.  
  
Sally: Oh. Sorry about that. Sometimes I just get so worked up if they're not here with us.  
  
Alegna: I can understand that. Why don't you go see them?  
  
Julie-Su and Sally went into the room where the guys were sitting down. They were facing each other with their eyes closed. Looked like they were concentrating.  
  
Julie-Su: What are they doing? They're just sitting there.  
  
Alegna: They're training in their minds so that they can't physically be hurt. They're practicing each other's moves mentally. We can't reach them because they're in their own world.  
  
Meanwhile in the other world, Sonic and Knuckles have transformed. It was Super V.S. Hyper all over again. The mental battle began with Sonic making the place into his special arena. The Sonic 2 Special Stage! Sonic picked this place because it was like a racetrack. Since Knuckles was slower than Sonic, Sonic had the upper hand. Sonic ran up to the roof, right above Knuckles. He stopped and said 'Super Meteor.' Sonic then turned into a raging fireball and landed right on top of Knuckles, causing him to go flying into the air. Knuckles stopped in mid-air and changed the arena and changed it to Pumpkin Hill. (SA2B) Knuckles chose this place because it had a lot of dirt around. That was Knuckles' expertise, and making hard for Sonic to move. Knuckles dug deep into the ground.  
  
Sonic: Where did he go? He should have waked up from that attack. Guess he's tougher than I thought!  
  
Soon it was quiet. Knuckles soon broke the silence. Knuckles was rising out of the ground while hitting Sonic along the way. 'Hyper Uppercut!' Sonic went flying upwards. Knuckles stood proud as Sonic woke up. Back in the X- Zone.  
  
Sonic: Pretty good move Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: Thanks. I've trying to perfect it for quite some time.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Knuckles: Ow. What was that for?  
  
Knuckles had just been slapped in the head by Julie-Su.  
  
Julie-Su: That. Was for pushing yourself back there against Vidanio. I love you Knuckles. What would I do if I lost? I'd be lost.  
  
Knuckles: Julie-Su.  
  
At the same time, Sonic got punched in the head.  
  
Sonic: Ow. Are you mad at me too?  
  
Sally: You bet your ass I'm mad. You nearly got yourself killed going up against that Vidanio freak. Just remember Sonic. If you die on me, I swear I'll kill you.  
  
Sonic: ?????  
  
Alegna: I think it's time I teach you how to Dimension-Teleport.  
  
Sonic & Knuckles: Dimension-Teleport?  
  
Alegna: Yes. It's my personal move. This move lives up to the legend. It's how I save your butts back there. One thing though. You have to be at full strength to use. The pre-requisite for it is Level 4000. What are your levels at?  
  
Sonic 3000.  
  
Knuckles: 3300.  
  
Sonic: How come you're higher than me?  
  
Knuckles: I'm a guardian, and as being so, I get a spiritual boost of energy!  
  
Sonic: Oh!  
  
Alegna: Now relax and I'll teach you how to use it.  
  
Alegna put her hands on their heads and BAM. They learned it.  
  
Sonic: So exactly how do we use it when we're at level 4000? Wave our hands in the air and say Abracadabra?  
  
Alegna: Just concentrate and think of the exact location that you want to go to.  
  
Sonic & Knuckles: Cool!  
  
  
  
P.S. Sorry I didn't have time to update. I was kind of busy with schoolwork. Now the only time I get to work on this is on my spare class. 


	7. A Day of Doom

Sonic and Knuckles then went away for a bit on an abandoned train. Yes, there's a train in the X-Zone! Leaving the three girls behind to do whatever. They both got to the train and went inside.  
  
Sonic: Wow! Empty.  
  
Knuckles: It's so quiet.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, really makes you think doesn't it.  
  
Knuckles: Yeah!  
  
They sat across from each other and started a conversation.  
  
Sonic: Hey Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: Yeah?  
  
Sonic: Remember when we first met? It was on the floating island. I thought you were so weird. At first, I didn't even know what you were.  
  
Knuckles: When I saw you I didn't know what you were doing there. I thought you might have been after my Master Emerald. Robotnic came up to me and told me that was exactly what you were here to do. After I found out the truth, and that Robotnic was lying, I went up to him and gave him a piece of my mind.  
  
Julie-Su & Sally: Hey guys!  
  
Sally: I thought I'd find you here.  
  
Julie-Su: What are you guys doin?  
  
Sonic: Just remembering old times. Right buddy?  
  
Julie-Su sat beside Knuckles and Sally sat beside Sonic.  
  
Knuckles: That's right.  
  
Sonic: Hey, remember when you thought your dad died by going into a firewall, but he didn't and ended up in Haven?  
  
Knuckles: Ha, ha. Yeah, but he didn't really die. Not like your equal.  
  
Sonic: Shadow. He was a good friend. I miss the mystery, the chases, and the friendship. Everyone misunderstood him but I knew what he was going through.  
  
Knuckles: How so?  
  
Sonic: He was having an identity crisis. It reminded me a lot about Mecha Sonic and me. Not figuring out if YOU are the clone or not . . . DAMNIT!  
  
Sonic got up, turned around a punched a hole in the side of the train.  
  
Sonic: Dang, I want him, BAAACK!  
  
Sonic glowed a bright red, he was powering up farther than any person had ever gone before. Sonic was screaming as hard as he could. Knuckles had trouble just standing up.  
  
Sally: Sonic, Stop it!  
  
ZAAAAP! A wormhole opened up. Sonic didn't know what he had done but inside, he could see all the dead people that died in the past.  
  
Julie-Su: What the heck is that?  
  
Sally: Sonic. Your hair. It's gone all the way down to your knees. And your entire body is red.  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
?: Sonic. You've gone to a level 3 Super Sonic. I'm impressed.  
  
Sonic: That voice is familiar . . . SHADOW!  
  
Shadow wasn't there at all. They only saw him in the wormhole.  
  
Shadow: That's right. What's up?  
  
Sonic: I want to bring you back to life.  
  
Shadow: Well that's simple enough. All you have to do is-  
  
BOOM! A blast of energy came and destroyed the wormhole. Sonic was pissed.  
  
Sonic: Who the hell did that?  
  
?: I did.  
  
Knuckles: Oh great. Vidanio is back.  
  
Vidanio: That's right. You're girlfriend is a lot of trouble. TIME TO TAKE THE TRASH!  
  
Vidanio pointed his finger at Julie-Su. A red ball, the size of a pea, headed straight for her. The pea-sized ball hit her chest and she started floating.  
  
Knuckles: Vidanio, let her go NOW!  
  
Vidanio: Now you will be the first to die.  
  
Vidanio clenched his fist, and at that moment, he knew what he was doing. Knuckles had seen a file at his school on a day of Frieza when he used it on Krillin.  
  
Julie-Su: HELP ME! AAAAH!  
  
Julie-Su was no more.  
  
Knuckles: Vidanio. I won't let you live after this. YAAAAAAH! 


End file.
